In general, the present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus, an information-processing method, a memory card and a program storage medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus allowing a desired function to be added to a memory card by using existing USB standards, an information-processing method adopted in the information-processing apparatus, the memory card and a program storage medium for storing the information-processing method.
In recent years, among memory cards each based on a flash memory, there has been proposed a compound-type memory card mounted on a device having functions such as Bluetooth (a trademark) conforming to contemporary radio communication specifications, a camera function and a GPS (Global Positioning System) function. This compound-type memory card is provided with extensibility for an information home appliance field""s products such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) and a DTV (Digital television).
By the way, providing an existing memory card with another function raises a problem that, if a peculiar interface is determined independently, it inevitably takes time to set the peculiar interface""s specifications themselves.
In addition, since it is necessary to provide an IC such as a controller for controlling the peculiar interface, there is also raised a problem of a hindrance to speedy introduction of the memory card to the market in spite of the fact that such speedy introduction is necessary for today""s information home appliances.
Thus, also on the device-manufacturer side, it unavoidably takes time to understand the specifications of a peculiar interface. In addition, it also inevitably takes time to solve a problem caused by data incompatibility on the host-unit side and the device side.
It is thus an object of the present invention addressing the problems described above to provide an information-processing apparatus and an information-processing method that allow a desired function to be added to a memory card by using the existing USB standards and are capable of downloading a device driver stored in the memory card.
In order to attain the object described above, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information-processing apparatus exchanging first or second data with a memory card mounted on the information-processing apparatus, the apparatus comprising: first communication means for exchanging the first data with a first pin employed in the memory card; and second communication means for exchanging the second data with a second pin employed in the memory card.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information-processing method adopted in an information-processing apparatus exchanging first or second data with a memory card mounted on the information-processing apparatus, the information-processing method comprising: a first communication step of exchanging the first data with a first pin employed in the memory card; and a second communication step of exchanging the second data with a second pin employed in the memory card.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a program storage medium for storing a computer-readable program executable by a computer for controlling an information-processing apparatus exchanging first or second data with a memory card mounted on the information-processing apparatus, the program comprising: a first communication step of exchanging the first data with a first pin employed in the memory card; and a second communication step of exchanging the second data with a second pin employed in the memory card.
With these configurations, first data is exchanged through a first pin of a memory card whereas second data is exchanged through a second pin of the memory card. As a result, a device driver can be downloaded with ease from the memory card.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a memory card connected to an information-processing apparatus, the memory card comprising: connection means connected to the information-processing apparatus by a plurality of first and second pins; first communication means for exchanging first data with the information-processing apparatus through the first pin employed in the connection means; and second communication means for exchanging second data with the information-processing apparatus through the second pin employed in the connection means.
With this configuration, the memory card is connected to an information-processing apparatus by a plurality of first and second pins, wherein first data is exchanged through the first pin of the memory card whereas second data is exchanged through the second pin of the memory card. As a result, a desired function can be added to the memory card with ease.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts or elements denoted by like reference symbols.